This invention relates to an interval timer, and more particularly, to simplified mechanism between a slow moving timer motor and micro-switch to momentarily operate the latter.
In the prior art complicated mechanisms are required in order to obtain momentary operation of a micro-switch off a slow moving timer moter. In my invention I do this in a low cost manner involving a minimum number of parts, and also make it possible to readily make adjustments.